fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennette "Jenny" Hedgehog
Jennette Hedgehog is a FC by Sonic The Hedgehog (forum user) and she was killed by Papl at the last season of first series of Princess Girl. Jenny is a girl FC who has 23 years old and she is Ryan 's girlfriend. She participated in lots of Fan Tournaments and Fan Games. Jenny never was a friend of a FC that Sonic The Hedgehog doesn't created. She is friend with Cindy Break and Shiny The Girl. Jenny has Sonic Powers. She partecipated at Kiefer's Customerpalooza, Monir's CustomerPalooza,Princess Girl: 1st Series, Queen Of Flipverse and Sonic's Customerpalooza.Once, EightBallPixels drew Jenny. She lost in tournaments by Julia Witherwood , Lavender, Papl , Samara and Lilly. Also, Rage Mallor said that he likes these FCs: Jennette "Jenny" Hedgehog and Shiny The Girl. She was chibified by Rage Mallor. Her favourite colour is Lavender. Her favourite oliday is New Year. Her favourite food is Hot Dog. At the last season of Princess Girl First Series she was KO by Papl . She was in Starlight City Hospital while she was in coma. When she was no longer in come she goes back to revenge Papl ! She has a Super Form and an Evil Form. Her Evil Form is way too powerful and during her Evil Form she is way too evil. Evil Jenny is an rival to any FC. Once, on topic named "Kief's Customerpalooza 2", Sonic The Hedgehog said that she upload Jenny's pic soon on a competition. But, Almei uploads Jenny's pic. Also, MooseRelated drew Jenny. Bio She was born in a small village with her parents (Shizuki and Ren Hedgehog). She had a normal life and he had no friends. But one day, she was hit by the thunder and she got the Supersonic Powers. Then, the evil Opalians conquisted the village and people asked Jenny for help. She helped them using her powers and with Ryan Cupcake and Zodalord "Zorro" Baker she stopped them. Everybody was happy and then Jenny became famous and met many people that she didn't know before. Quotes *Jenny SPEED!! *ASDFGHJKL! *You all know that I am the fastest, y'all know.. Trivia *She is the most famous FC of Sonic The Hedgehog's FCs! *Her first appearance was in Papa's Cupcakeria. *Once, STH made a mistake with Jenny's surname, her surname was Oink Pig. But, when STH thought that it wasn't cool ,but was super funny, STH changed her surname to Hedgehog because of her Super Sonic Powers. *Jenny have an Evil Transformation. She is 100% more evil during that Transformation. While her Evil Form, she is rival to anyone, but friend to rivals. * She also has another transformation, called "Super Jenny". * Even if nobody knew it, she created an alias called "Robo-Jenny". Photo Gallery 7cv7YIi.png|Jenny chibi by Rage Mallor Evil Jennt.jpg|Made by Kiefer Clover.png|Super Version 31HVUKa.jpg|Jenny by MooseRelated Add691cec2cbed21f9ccee798c77d4c0.png 5nw6kz.png thumb.jpg|Jenny in a FC/Forumer collab. Jenny.png|Jenny sprite edit by EightballPixels Jenny Flipdeck.png|Jenny flipdeck Jenny Flipdeck.PNG|Jenny's Flipdeck (done one) (may be not shown) IMG_20140731_122801.jpg|WAAAT? imageJenny.PNG|A realist draw made by kspoppy 1407130648419.JPG|Made by Awesome Sauce Evil!Jenny.PNG|Evil Jenny made by EightballPixels Evil Jenny.png|Evil Jenny Jenny is evil.png|Evil Version made by MintExprezz RyanXJenny.png|♥ Jenny.jpg|Jenny's new look for KCP. CPI5w0a.jpg|Made by DryShyGuy pixel jenny evil.png|8-Bit Version of Evil Jenny made by Kawaii Marshmallow Jenny Manga.png|A mangatar of Jenny. 001 (2).jpg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna chibi_base_by_star4base-d3f8z4i.png|Magenta and Jenny talking about something... Jenny.JPG|Made by Tamatim Super Jenny.png|Super Version made by Lpcarver TntLcgs.png|Made by PsychicEspeon Jenny (2).png|Jenny as a Mewtwo by Lpcarver 150208_170112.png|Jenny's High School Only Concept (when she was 15) SecondJennyHeadLolz.png|Normal Form's head by Lpcarver EvilJenneh.png|Evil Form's hair by Lpcarver JennyHead.png|Jenny's first head by Lpcarver jenny lucky.png|Made by Lucky Choco Sprivanillarosa.png|Made by Springvanillarose untitled_drawing_by_kurostarsunny-d93c6oq.png|By KuroStarSunny on DeviantArt zuEDsbw.jpg|Evil Jenny by ChocoLoco two_faces_of_me_base_by_basesmaker-d46ueql.png|Jenny VS Evil Jenny IMG_20150831_184309.jpg|Made by MysteriousWoman E-V-I-L.png|Evil Jenny is a yandere. Watch out. IMG_20150904_231710.jpg|Made by Bleeding Emeralds Evil is near..png|Made by Bleeding Emeralds. Jennyyyyyyyyyyy.jpg|By melancholyGoggles Category:Girls Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's FCs Category:Customers with Super Forms Category:Customers with Evil Forms Category:Customers who debuted in Cupcakeria Category:Ppl With hats Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Ppl with hats Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:J Customers